


Empty Classrooms

by HenriaSownbinder



Series: After Curfew [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Draco Malfoy, Angst, Calm Luna Lovegood, Dumbledore may have been mentioned, F/M, Teenage sexual intercourse, Unprotected Sex, Very light on the details of it all, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenriaSownbinder/pseuds/HenriaSownbinder
Summary: Their relationship blossoms and young love is sweet.  Until crazy aunts and Death Eaters storm your school.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Series: After Curfew [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048942
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Empty Classrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I am happy to see this story is being well received again. I am so happy with the responses and all the love everyone has been showing. Thank you all so much for that!
> 
> Again, I am cross posting this from ff.net, so don't worry if you see recognize it from there.
> 
> And again, thank you all for the comments (Butterflylune you are so amazing!) and all the kudos! I seriously appreciate it all!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Henny, that lucky Penny!

_**Empty Classrooms** _

The kisses turned into fumbling and fumbling turned into groping. Groping turned into peeling clothes off. It was right before Easter Hols that Luna pulled Draco into an empty classroom and transfigured a desk into a bed. Her determined gaze gave Draco no room for argument. And he soon found his hips resting between Luna's thighs, his breathing rapid and shallow. Her pale eyes looking up at him, no amount of shame in her silver irises. He could feel her adjusting to his length, but her expression was serene instead of painful.

After a silent command to continue, Draco moved his hips and nearly lost all of his breathe. She felt exquisite underneath him. Luna's pale skin was silky; her dirty blonde hair was soft. Her small curves felt wondrous under his Quidditch calloused palms. And as he moved slowly within her walls, almost revently, his belly began to burn and his groin tensed. Luna's already tight walls constricted more and Draco on instinct knew she was just as close as he was. Her soft moans and gasps turned almost frantic and Draco felt his pelvis move faster and harder and erratically. The pressure built and Luna started to move her hips and met him stroke for stroke. Her small hands wandered his firm back.

Until his world exploded into bliss.

Hot breathe mingled between their faces and sweat slicked skin grew sticky as it dried. Luna's cheeks were stained a dark pink and her light eyes were glazed. Draco felt the flush along his flesh and the world looked hazy. The tranquil girl under him was breathing hard and so was he. But the raging beast in his chest was quiet. The frustration nestled in his gut had cooled. He felt peaceful, even out of breathe and nude. His emotions were calm.

It was a relief.

  


After their tryst in the empty classroom, Draco didn't get to see her until after Easter break. He didn't have the ability to tell you if she had stayed in the castle for the holiday or if she had left for home. The young Malfoy had stayed to work on the cabinet and he never left the Room of Lost Things, except to pilfer food from the kitchens and to bathe. He caught naps on the floor on a transfigured mattress. Two weeks he kept to himself and it nearly drove him insane.

The first night back, after the welcoming feast, Luna had found him in a corridor. Draco was pacing and pacing and muttering and muttering. She stood off to the side and let him walk out his nerves. The Ravenclaw stood still and watched with dreamy eyes as Draco worked through his thoughts. He was so close. He was so close! The perceptive girl could feel he was so close.

"It is right there! Why can I not see it?!" the growl was ferocious and frightening to anyone who felt threatened. Luna was never threatened by his presence.

"Because you are looking for it." Luna answered the rhetorical question in her dreamy voice.

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you." Anger, red and hot, turned to the quiet girl. Luna was unfazed.

"Well, of course you weren't." a soft smile curved her full lips, "But you needed to hear what you were doing wrong. So, I answered even though you didn't ask me."

In a flash of white blonde hair, Draco pinned her to the wall and had his mouth over her lips. Luna calmly returned the bruising kiss. It was bordering on painful, but she didn't care. She could deal with him, even at his worst. She could take what he was delivering because she knew he would not always be like this. This was due to the task he was working on that seemed impossible. She knew this was not the Draco Malfoy that would one day be hers.

Suddenly, Luna felt cold and alone. The Slytherin had torn his body from her and was running down the corridor. He didn't tell her where he was going. He didn't tell her why he was leaving. Not that he ever needed to tell Luna these things. She knew when he needed her. She knew when he was about to mentally break. She just knew everything.

When he was kissing her, his tired mind had a random thought. He knew then that he could finish the cabinet. He just knew. And he needed to get to it as soon as possible and complete his task. Because if he didn't do it now, he would forget and he wouldn't complete his mission. So he went back to the Room of Lost Things and he did it.

And that was the first night he slept soundly.

  


The distance that was placed purposefully between them felt like a mutual agreement. He would catch drifts of her dreamy voice in the corridors or bursts of her dirty blonde hair in the passageways. Her sent was forever locked in his memory. Phantom wafts of sunshine, earth and hope would pass under his nose. But he never saw her fully and he thought it was for the best. He knew what came next and he didn't want her anywhere near him when it happened. If she survived what was to come, he would find her and come to some closure with Luna.

It happened with a bang. His Aunt Bella skipping through the halls and singing a nonsensical song to herself. Her song combined with deadly spells. Her flicking wrist timed with her footfalls. It was a deadly beautiful thing. And he hated it. He hated it so much. This shouldn't be his calling. This shouldn't fall on him. This shouldn't be happening.

Except it was.

  


Luna was huddling her 'Claws together and trying to calm the little ones. Her soft voice was soothing and relaxed. Even with the loud bangs coming from within the castle, bright and frightened eyes were upturned to hear her whisper truths and realities. All of these were positive. They would live. They would be safe. They would survive. They would be safe.

Luna knew that her Draco would be fine. She knew that he would be confused for many months to come, but he would be all right. She knew that something terrible would happen, but she knew that it would all be for the best. Luna knew these things. She could see them and she could feel them. Luna may only be telling the younger students about the good things, but she knew the bad things were also happening.

And when it was safe to come out of hiding, the bad thing was their Headmaster being killed by Severus Snape. It hurt. It hurt because of the betrayal and the sense of great loss. It hurt because he was not here to be comforted by her. She knew that Draco needed her and he wasn't here. She needed to be there for him and she couldn't. It hurt because she knew it was coming, but it had to pass. This is the way that the world needed to be and it couldn't be changed. She knew that. All seers knew that.

And that was their burden.


End file.
